


One-Sided Love

by SouthernLights



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLights/pseuds/SouthernLights
Summary: Based off of Hamletmachine's Chapter 3 Extras, Encke shows his feelings while Cain hides his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Milyy=Cutie

I rub a hand across my cheek, feel the bruise burning under my eye as I brace for what the lead fighter has to say to me. I don't know what to expect as Encke glares at me for what feels like ages, just staring without a word. Then, he speaks. "I know your type. You make a scene...put up a tough front..." I stop mid-rub, confused by the sudden accusation. Then he's moving toward me. "But really...you just want someone to be sweet to you..." Instinctively, I lurch back, but the guy wraps an arm around me to pull me against him.

My heart is beating so damn fast now, my mind racing. This is the last thing I would've expected from a high-in-command guy like Encke... "That's ridiculous..." is all I can manage as his face gets frightfully closer to mine. My face is hot with embarrassment, my cheeks burning with it. "Isn't it?" comes the cocky answer, and I absolutely hate this guy. Damn him...and his stupid...kind of hot face.

I lean back as far as I can as his lips are merely centimetres from mine. And then his hands are on my fucking ass and he's on my mouth faster than I can think. I can feel his fingers squeeze me and it gets me more excited than I'd care to ever admit. Our lips grind as he forces a tongue into my mouth, tangling it with mine and making me soft, so fucking soft because hot damn this guy is too good... It's like he's reading my every move before I make it and he knows how to make me feel good, so goddamn good.

When we finally part lips, I'm panting hard, face a deep red colour against my tan skin. "Take your clothes off...and stand against the wall." Encke says, his cold, hard eyes burning into me. And I do it, because I have no reason not to and I'm already so hard from this guy that I might as well. I strip in seconds, facing the wall to hold myself up against it with my hands. I feel Encke right behind me, feel his hands run down my sides.

He forces my legs open wider with a light kick of his foot. I don't turn around when I hear him sucking on his fingers, wetting them for me. Then, he shoves two in without a warning and starts to move them, my moans making it clear that it feels good. He holds my hip in place with one hand as his fingers wriggle around inside me and I hang my head, panting and moaning with pleasure. I feel Encke's soft lips against my shoulder then as he kisses me there, sucking to leave a mark.

His fingers dig further into me, probing, and I get antsy, want him to quit it and move on. "C'mon..." I pant, "fuck me already..." He replies without hesitation, a commanding, "Turn around." as he slides his fingers out. The command takes me by surprise and I glance at him over my shoulder. I thought he wanted to fuck me from behind, but apparently not... Instead, I turn around and he moves my back to the wall, undoing his pants to pull his hardened cock out.

He tells me to hold onto him as he lifts my ass up to his dick. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold onto his neck with one arm while the other hangs, slack against the wall. He's unsurprisingly strong as he holds me up against the wall effortlessly. He lowers me onto him slowly but forcefully, our heads pressing together as our breaths stir each other.

I groan, a sharp, yelping groan, in response to his cock sliding into me. Then he's letting me all the way down on him and my toes curl with pleasure, using both hands to cling to his shoulders for support as he starts moving. Fuck. He feels good. He goes at a quick pace, his dick slicking in and out with precision and making me moan with pleasure, unable to contain the strangled noises.

Even though he's quick, he's careful not to go too rough, and the thought makes me shiver with mixed feelings. My legs, crossed at the ankles, push against Encke's lower back, encouraging the man to fuck me deeper, harder. He complies, letting my ass fall all the way down his cock, so that he's buried to the hilt inside me. The feeling is overwhelming, it's been so long since I've taken it from someone else. I moan from it, loud and needy, pleasure washing over me with every thrust.

I move with him, rocking my own hips into his, eyes shut tight with ecstasy. Our heads are still pressed together, moans and grunts mixing with our pants as we move together, our bodies blending into one heated mess. My cock bounces between us, throbbing with heat and I'm getting close. His dick pounds into me, rougher now, our skin slapping together as the room echoes with heated moans and squelching sounds. Shit..! I'm trembling with pleasure when Encke growls into my ear, "I'm gonna come-!" My arms wrap tighter around his neck, my fingers curling into the back of his head as my breath hitches.

"Come inside me!" I yelp, hole tightening as Encke releases inside me with a groan, continuing to buck his hips through his orgasm. I quickly follow, screaming and shuddering as hot cum releases between us. I hardly notice Encke resting his head against mine as we catch our breaths, him helping me down as lingering cum drips down my leg. It felt so good I have to take a moment to gather my thoughts, but suddenly, the guy leans close to me, his lips tickling my ear as he whispers. "You felt amazing...milyy." My heart practically jumps out of my chest as my eyes widen.

This fucker..! I shove him away from me with a growl of complaint and grab my clothes from the floor, not daring to look at the idiot as my face burns red hot. "W-whatever! I'm leaving." The yell comes out as more of an argument rather than a statement and I wanna kick myself for it. "Don't let me catch you following me!", I add with an even less convincing reproach as I slide my pants on. I hear the asshole chuckle in response. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I hate him, I absolutely hate him.

Hurriedly, I put the rest of my clothes on and walk briskly out of the room, heading to physical training, hoping he wont follow me. I hate him. I had no fucking clue he was from the Colonies as well, but of course he is! And I fucking hate it, I hate his stupid face, that stupid chuckle! Hate myself too for feeling all fluttery and light for him. Hate that I couldn't snarl some hateful comment that would have stung. No, instead I had to act like a fucking giddy school girl tripping over her own words because she has a stupid fucking crush on the guy.

I ponder how much I hate all of it as I stride down the hall. Never in a million years would I enjoy that guy's company. Granted, the sex was good...so fucking good, my dick gets hot just thinking about him fucking me, holding me against that wall...I shake my head furiously as I enter the training room. Fuck that.

I barge past the other fighters, to a bar, start on some pull ups to chill the fuck out. I gotta stop thinking about him. I can't stop...but I've gotta, can't think about those small doubts in the back of my head when I say I hate him. Because I hate that asshole, I hate him so goddamn much.

I grit my teeth as I pull myself up and down. I won't think about it anymore. Won't think about him, just think about p.t. and the shit I'll do tomorrow and the day after, the day after that. I'll avoid him for as long as I can, I don't have to even talk to him. Just stay out of his fucking way and do some damn pull-ups.


End file.
